


Spoiled Plans

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's trying to determine how to win Severus's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "love potion 9 3/4." I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Spoiled Plans**

Hermione hurried along platform 9 ¾. The train would be leaving soon.

"Professor Granger, I believe you dropped something."

Hermione froze. Turning, she saw Severus Snape holding a small bottle that must have fallen from her pocket.

"A love potion, Professor? And who do you plan on using this on?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"You should know the use of potions is not allowed." He held out the bottle towards her and she quickly took it.

Severus turned to leave. "You should know that I can recognize love potions by taste or smell."

Hermione flushed. Well there went _that_ idea.


End file.
